


Weekend Break

by Raingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raingle/pseuds/Raingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U September 2009 - The café’s having a raffle on.  Everybody’s name is in the draw, nobody can get out of it.   Nobody at all.  The prize is a weekend away for camping.  The four winners: Robert and Aaron are the two winners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Break

Robert is in the café having a drink.   Andy comes in, “Rob, can you fetch my car from the garage?” 

“If you want me to; but you’ve got to buy me a bacon buttie.  Deal…”

Andy shakes his hand, “I’d get it now.   Aaron’s the one who’s workin’ on it.” 

Robert heads out to the garage.  He sees a sight in front of him, “What do you want?” 

“My brother’s car could be a start.”  He replies, “Or have you wrecked it?”   He jokes on with him a bit.

Aaron’s expression could dignify ‘it’s not a time of joking’, “Is that supposed to be a joke or summit?   Cos it’s not funny.   So tone it in a bit!” 

“Can you not handle a joke?”  Robert laughs.   He immediately stops, “Look, I’m just here for Andy’s car.”

“You can’t have it,” Aaron says.   There was confusion in Robert’s face, “I mean you’re not Andy.  I’ve never came across you before.   You could be anybody.” 

Robert just stands there, thinking he was just getting him back for the joke he made a few minutes ago, “Nice one, mate!”   He patters his shoulder.  

Aaron pushes back, “Get off me!”  He pushes Robert away, “And plus, I’m not your mate.  So don’t mate me.” 

“Ok, ok, ok.”   Robert says in a mock tone.  Aaron’s face isn’t happy, he realizes that he’s got to lower the tone, “Look, I’m sorry about that.  I promise that it won’t happen anymore.”  Aaron nods at him, “Now can I have my brother’s car back?” 

“Yeah, I just want you out of my way,” Aaron huffs.

“Lovely customer service,” Robert makes another joke.  He then sees Aaron’s face turn to a miserable one again, “I just get too carried away with my jokes.   Won’t happen again, I promise you that.” 

Aaron turns back to Andy’s car, “Right, the brake pads are all done.  Tell your pathetic brother that it’s going to cost him.” 

“Pathetic?  I didn’t know Andy had so many enemies in this village,” Robert says.

“Well, if you go around beating women, you are going to have a bad reputation.  So sorry if I’m not his biggest fan,” he huffs again.

Robert sighs about his brother’s mishaps, “Can I get him to pay you later?  I promise you he’ll be back.”

“Ok,” Aaron goes back into the garage. 

“Good customer service,” Robert makes another joke under his breath so Aaron wouldn’t hear him. 

Little does he know, Aaron heard him, “Muppet,” he says under his breath, watching Robert go back to where he came from.

Robert goes back into the café and sees Andy sitting with Ryan.   He smiles as he sits down, “The car’s brake pads have been all done, the land rover I mean.  You’ve got to pay them later.” 

“Thanks Rob,”  Andy smiles, “There’s your bacon buttie,” he points down to the table.

“The mechanic who served me has a right mood on him.  I made a few jokes to him and he just freaked out,” Robert explains. 

Ryan smiles to him, “That’ll be Aaron.  He’s got a right temper on him if you don’t know him properly.   He’s a good mate.  Anyway, I better be getting back to work,” he goes.

“I’ll leave you to your sandwich,” Andy says as he gets up and goes.

Robert starts to eat his bacon sandwich.  Soon, Bob comes over to his table, “Hey Robert, there’s a draw on.   Everybody in the village has to participate in it.  You’ve got to wait for a surprise.”

Robert looks up and smiles to him, “I won’t win.  There’s how many people in the village.   And they’re all in this draw.  How many winners will there be?”  he asks.

Bob thinks for a few seconds, “There’s four winners altogether.  There’s one couple and two people picked at random.  Who knows by the time the two random people get back, they might be a couple.” 

“Definitely won’t win,” Robert says, “But if I’ve got to put my name down, I will.”

“I’m guessing I’ll put you down as a random.  You’re not with anybody, are you?” Bob asks, checking.

“No, not yet.  I guess I’ve tamed the lion in me,” Robert jokes on.

“So that’s one random,” Bob hands it over to Robert.  He looks confused about where to put it, “By the way, just put it over in that raffle box.  The winners will be revealed tonight.  So this place will be pretty packed.” 

“I’ll find a space somewhere,” Robert says. 

Bob then goes back to the kitchen, while picking up his plate. Robert picks up his piece of paper.  He goes to the counter and puts the piece of paper in the raffle box.  He then goes out of the café and heads back to the pub to see Victoria. 

He then sees her in the backroom, “Hey Vic, how are you?”

“Fine Rob.  Just glad you’re back where you belong,” Vic says. 

“Wasn’t going to be away forever.  No matter what people say, this is where I belong.  I’m not going anywhere,” Robert says, smiling.

“Why did you go?”  Vic asks, “I remember he sat me down, saying that you wanted a change of scenery, but you’d be back someday.”

Robert can’t believe what his father did say to his little sister.  Basically, he said that he didn’t care about his family and went away.  He looks to his little sister, he didn’t want to change her thoughts about her deceased dad, “Summit like that!  But Vic, I never forgot about you.” 

“Was it somethin’ to do with Max King’s death?”   Vic asks.

“No Vic, like dad said…I needed a change of scenery.  I was young and stupid, you must know that,” Robert starts to have some tears in his eyes, “Look what I did to you: threatened you and you didn’t speak for how long.” 

“Oh Rob, I do forgive you for that.  It was years ago,” Vic says, “So what did you get up to in your time away?” 

Robert starts to smile, “I got a decent job in my time away.  But I had to leave it,” he hugs her, “But I did miss you.” 

“I missed you too, bro,” she pulls off, “We’ve got to go to the café.   I think you must know about that draw since you were in the café this morning.” 

Robert roses a smile for her, “Yeah, Bob told put my name down for it.   I don’t think that I’ll win.” 

“You never know…you might be in for a lucky day,” Vic starts to put her coat on.

They head off to the café.   Bob was right: it was packed full of people.  There was definitely nowhere to sit down.  Robert and Victoria were lucky not to be squashed to death with the amount of people in.  The whole village were there. 

He could that the gruff mechanic was standing right at front of the café with Paddy and Chas.  Then it suddenly hit him – Aaron was Chas Dingle’s son.  He used to mess about with the cars when he came to visit his mother.  He used to try and get him to stop it.  There was always something wrong with the kid.  He did used to have some chats with him and they used to be buddies. 

Aaron looked over to see Robert was standing right at the back with his sister.  The glare could say it all.  He wasn’t happy with him for some reason or another.  Robert just kept his head down until Bob announced the winners for the surprise they had in store for them.

“Right ladies and gentlemen!  Thanks for coming tonight…we’ve got some winners to announce,” Bob shouts, so everybody could hear him loudly and clear, “Firstly, I’m going to announce the couple winners, then two random people.” 

He put his hand in the raffle box.  He then looks at it and smiles to everybody, “Andy and Izzie…”  Everybody clapped for them.

Robert patted his brother’s shoulder, “Well done, bro!”  He then caught another glimpse of Aaron’s face from the corner of his eye. 

Bob then got the loudness down of the café, “The first single person is…”  he put his hand in the box again.  He then looks at it, “Aaron…” everybody cheered once again.

Robert looks over to Aaron.  It wouldn’t look too obvious because everybody was looking at him.   Chas and Paddy were cheering him on. 

Bob then went back to the draw, “The last and not least is…”  he then looks to the paper and smirks, “This is so funny because this person said they’d never win this award,” Reality soon hit home for Robert.  He couldn’t believe he got picked.  He hoped it was some tickets for a cinema or something like that, “The last winner is Robert!”  Everybody clapped once again.

Andy then pipes up.  He wished his brother had never asked, “What’s the prize?” 

Bob starts to rose a smile, “Well ladies and gentlemen, I was just going to explain that.  The prize is this weekend away for camping.  I’ve got two tents booked up.  All expenses paid for.” 

Robert and Aaron just stared at each other.  That would mean they would have to share a tent.  How was this going to work, their first encounter didn’t start on the right foot…

 


End file.
